


【狮花】降临×降魔

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inari, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 和风四则很久之前构思的OOC无内涵小故事，写着玩。是云游僧人狮和狐仙花，为了规避名字违和，所以文中大量使用这两个名称指代。有一点神秘的三角情节，注意避雷XD文化背景瞎嗯哼写的，切勿较真，大抵是融合了稻荷神、玉藻前的传说、阴阳师的掌权、还有佛陀在菩提树下悟道等等等等。建议BGM：六兆年と一夜物語
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen





	1. 其一：降魔

  


京城中有位大人，最近，风头正劲。  


据说啊，想要拜见天皇的话，找那位大人给引荐，就能成行呢。  


哇，这么厉害吗？  


……  


“不知大师此次光临寒舍，所为何事？”  


闻言却并非是那般狂妄人物。僧人等小童摆了茶，行一礼，离去后，方才指着眼前人的衣服下角道：  


“那里，尾巴露出来了。”  


执笔的男子动作一滞，尾巴嗖地一下隐进衣摆中。他定了定心神，干脆撂了正在处理的公文，正色对僧人说：“大师果然眼力不俗。本狐仙曾对容貌施了些障眼法术，一般人，定是察觉不到的，还请放心。”  


他的口吻，不似有半分被识破真身的紧张，反倒宽慰起指出他纰漏的僧人。他还饶有兴致地问这位客，从哪来、到哪去、要在这里停留多少时日，  


“我一向云游四方，不拘定所。在京城亦无牵绊，来去自在随心，只不过……”马克顿了顿，  


“只不过？”  


“敢问你，打算何时放手这尘世纷争？”  


化作人形、备受恩宠的狐狸沉默不语。少顷，他反问道：“大师可是觉得我流连富贵，借着怪奇的手段，操纵人心、玩弄权术？”  


“我不曾说。”  


“那，假若我就赖这儿不走了。大师可是要退治我这般祸国殃民的妖怪？”  


“我不曾说。”  


狐狸尾巴焦躁地在畳上一扫一扫。伊万猜想过无数相逢场面，却未料到这秃瓢竟敢把自己忘了个精光，并且还呆板木讷得很！  


若非容貌与记忆中的模样无半点区别，狐仙肯定要质疑自己认错了人。  


我真是瞎了眼睛！伊万一时又气又委屈，恨不得把恶狠狠咬着的犬牙都呲给对方看看。然而最后，他还是熄火道：“大师不妨在此多留十日，等年中的祭典一到，再作定夺？”

  


关于为何真身为狐狸的他能够获得无上宠信：

其一，化形的小法术能让外人——尤其是天皇大人——看见的是最赏心悦目的容颜；

其二，狐仙会在年中的大祭上，做祈求国泰民安、五谷丰登的法事。

那是货真价实的神通。稻荷神的恩泽，顺着戴着狐狸面具的人手中的神乐铃与桧扇一振一甩，挥洒于此方国土。鉴于今日祭典的台下，站了一位不寻常的人物，狐仙刚刚做完法事便兴冲冲地来到这人面前，邀功请赏一般问他：“怎么样，我做得不赖吧？”

僧人笑着点点头。这些天留宿在狐仙的府上，他已然觉察到对方拥有着超绝的治世之才学与品格。其实你都不用再向我证明什么神通了。马克在心中由衷地赞叹着。你这样，不谋私利无甚贪求，正是最适合这个位子的人。

那边，真正全场地位最高的一位召见了伊万。只见天皇拉着他在自己身侧坐下，喜悦地说了点什么；狐仙的身姿则有点架不住这份盛情，退却几分，只有脸上依旧从容地答复着；之后又说了点什么，结果天皇的面色渐渐阴沉下去，摆摆手，叫他下去了。

因此回到僧人面前的一只狐，唉声叹气。

“我已经向他请辞了，可是，他不放我走……”神官打扮的他噘着嘴，有些气馁。“为什么还要离去呢？”僧人言，“之前是我妄加猜忌了，还请原谅。你在这里就很好，辅佐国事、为百姓祈福，这些都很好。”

“但这些都是为了我的一己私欲罢了。”伊万小声嚷嚷。他想用自己的法力功绩，换天皇帮他寻一个人——这可能有违身为神仙的道义。现如今，要找的那个人已经主动来到他面前，他就更没有什么理由继续留在这里了。

然而僧人并不知晓他这层心意。他只是说：“我很高兴，这片土地有一位无比可靠的神明庇佑着它。因此，我可以安心地向你请辞了。”

“你说什么？”狐仙的双眼眨呀眨。

“这世上还有许多我未踏足之处，若那里还有需要我救济之众生，需要我铲除之妖魔，我便要去。”

“求求你，不要！我是说，你等一下，我今天就跟你走——”“这边为何如此吵闹？”一个声音插入进来，原来是天皇回宫的依仗恰好经过。

“哪里来的和尚？竟敢与我的御用神官纠缠。”天皇一声令下，几个武士立刻上前，将狐仙拽着僧人衣袖的手生生掰开，架到一旁。“让我想想，嗯……”天皇瞅着另一边，同样被制服的僧人，思索着。伊万知道他再一张嘴便会降下惩罚，忙不迭抢先开口道：

“陛下！”

  


后来，马克被打发走了。至于具体被驱逐到京城内或京城外某处，伊万也不知道。狐仙自己则被护送至皇宫。眼下的氛围颇有几丝诡异。柔和的一面，侍从们流水似地将珍馐美味陈于席前；强硬的一面，武士们高调地把守着殿中各出入门户——看样子，是不会轻易放某个人（或者某只狐狸）溜走了。

……这个防备倒不足挂齿。难办的是，倘若我大闹一场，那个死心眼和尚过后指定要数落我。唉。狐狸只得压下性子听那天皇跟他从诗词歌赋聊到治国理想，期间“嗯”、“是”随便应和两句，竟也没让对方的兴致盎然消减几分。

唉。他的叹息愈发沉重了。这个氛围实属诡异，哪怕一分一秒，他都再也待不下去了。“陛下！” 他突兀唤了一声，打断天皇的高谈阔论，“陛下今日请我进宫，究竟是为了什么事呢？”

天皇牵起他神官的手，疼爱状地拍了拍，言：“朕，不仅想今日留你，明日后日千万日，都在朕宫中服侍便可。”

“这个……”狐狸的尴尬与犹疑，本质上写满拒意。他想了想，还是这样说道：“这不合规矩。陛下可能，尚不清楚我的为人……”

“男儿身？无妨。”

狐狸连忙摇摇头。“陛下，其实……我是狐狸化形的。作为人类下山、进京，并非有意欺瞒陛下，只因有一要事相求；而现在，我心愿已了却，是时候——”

“无妨。”天皇又言，“朕也早知道你并非世间寻常之物，是能带来福报的异兽。”他手上，轻柔地挑起狐仙一缕发丝，嘴上却说的绝不是通情达理的话：

“所以，更应该将你锁在这宫中，护佑朕的国土、朕的子民直至千秋万代啊。

“朕已命举国之阴阳奇才，书写各式符咒贴于此宫殿四面八方，凡人皆可出入如常，唯独对你这般奇珍异兽……可能就是坚不可摧的结界吧。”

闻言，伊万当即愣在原地，出于恐惧，他浑身上下都止不住地轻轻颤抖着。天皇顿生几分怜爱之心，言：“没事的，没事的，朕也是真心中意你，想要疼爱你……”他手臂一抬，将狐狸揽入怀中；那狐狸似是也领会到了自身处境，乖巧地往天皇怀里一伏，

然后，借着相拥之际，

把天皇腰间的佩刀拔了出来，

抵在对方脖子上：

“陛下今日若不放我离去，那陛下，也休想再离开这宫殿了。”

  


狐狸追着僧人的脚步离去，浩荡的军队则追着狐狸。

天皇下诏：妖狐现世，吸日月之精华，乱天下之法度。现虽已驱逐离京，仍恐有后患。遣上总介、三浦介，点十五万将士，退治妖怪……

“早知如此，我就该对那天皇下了杀手，好铲除这些后患。”伊万想对马克挤出一个轻松的微笑，大抵是失败了，因为他看见僧人的神色依旧凝重。“那不是你。”僧人说。

“哼。”狐狸决定保留自己的意见，他就是不该在那日，念及天皇与他的一丝旧情。现在这些可完全是恩将仇报！他的尾巴不安地摆动着，双耳竖起，仔细听远方大军行进的声音。“他们大致是想把这整座山围起来……你猜，我能击退他们几番进攻？”

“那不是你。”僧人依旧这样答道。若狐仙真的向人类报复，便是真的堕落成妖了。

你怎么就知道我做不得……狐狸忿忿不平地拿尾巴扫了一下在树下坐定的僧人，后者对他的戏弄不作理会。“我真的生气了！”伊万尖叫道，“你就优哉游哉坐着吧，我去杀两个人回来——”

“慢，何必真就动了杀心？”

“大师这是要阻止我？”狐狸一挑眉，此刻的尊称显得讽刺意味满满，“大师，山下的人可是要放火烧山。不知大师对此有何高见，能救这整座山的万千生灵？”

“……这纷争只会越积越多，越来越难以化解。能避，且避。”

“你是希望我逃到另一个地方吗？也对，是我害得此处即将生灵涂炭，我走了，这祸患也就跟随我去了。只要我在无穷无尽的生命中，永远居无定所、不得安宁，便会拯救很多人，对吗？”

僧人哑口无言。

“大师心怀天下，视普度众生为宏愿。就不能，也拯救一下我吗？”

狐狸也知道，这是在为难马克。请让我最后任性一回吧，他心想。你可要……记住我啊。

“我倒是有一计，可以了结这恩怨。”

生生世世，他只想补足那么一点点的遗憾

就好。

  


烧山的油、火把已经备好了，就等带兵的将领一声令下。

天降甘霖。

士兵们正愤懑，此前晴空万里，是哪里来的妖风吹来这朵雨云？却看见从山上，慢慢，走下一个人影。弓箭手被叫停，待那人携一尸首走到他们阵前。放下胸口被贯穿的伊万，僧人言：“那妖狐，已经被我退治了。”

雨水划过他的脸颊。

后来僧人受了朝廷封赏，被准许将天皇赐予的佩刀挂于腰间。再之后，他云游四方，精进修行，斩妖除魔，广受人们敬重。然而有一事，他却始终不得开悟：为何那狐狸被超度的时候 ，露出了那么满足、又那么令他心碎的笑容呢？

可惜已无人能为他解惑。

直到最近，他听说稻荷山上有狐仙出没……  


  


-TBC-

  



	2. 其二：降临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章好像写得过分可爱了。  
> 没有让马克作为阴阳师登场，其目的是合法秃头(bu)引入佛家轮回的思想。  
> 所以，《降临》与《降魔》，究竟哪个在前，哪个在后呢？

  


听说稻荷山上，有狐仙出没呢。

云游僧人慕名而来，发现：哦，果真如此。

起初那小孩还口齿伶俐、不依不饶：“你怎么就认了我是狐狸呢？”他坐在树枝上，晃荡着双腿，“要说我发色奇怪，嘿，你也不差呀！”

僧人闻言摸了摸自己新生的发茬。的确，若论发色较常的人偏浅，那么他们彼此彼此。他仰着头对坐在树上的小孩说：“你下来，下来我就告诉你。”

“你可不要诓我。”

“不骗你不骗你，来，再过来一点……”

于是僧人终于可以亲手摸到在对方头顶的狐狸耳朵。跟想象中一样的软绵绵。

“呀！”小孩惊声尖叫，抱着脑袋红了脸——许是为他的大意漏了破绽，紧接着嗖地一下钻进树林里，消失了。

  


僧人是在傍晚下山的时候又遇见那狐狸的。小孩子似乎比离去时要更气鼓鼓一些？“都怪你！”他先埋怨上了，冲着僧人亮出尖利的犬牙，“都怪你，我都被村子里卖油炸豆腐的人凶了。”

这可真是完全不知来由的怪罪呀。僧人失笑：“看来我要找那个人说说理咯？”狐狸狠劲儿点点头，耳朵又在他的发丝间精神地翘了起来。“那好吧。”反正这寂寞山路，多一狐也远谈不上聒噪。僧人这么想着，便纵容小狐狸从头讲起这段“恩怨”的来龙去脉。

其实就是个心中不爽、想搞点美食犒劳自己，结果不认账被赶跑的故事。“不对不对！我明明有付的，就是……就是，那个笨蛋可能根本觉察不到吧。”狐狸辩解道。

“你付什么了？”

“他不就是想变富有嘛，于是我祝福他生意兴隆啦。”

僧人顿觉哭笑不得。“当然不行。”他告诉狐狸。虽然马克也算是一位志在出世之人，但终究还是比这一向处于人世外的小家伙要懂得多许多的人间法则。他认认真真地教导小家伙，“钱币”是怎样一种有特别用途的金属物件——

“这个是京城里的天皇大人下令铸造的？”狐狸捏着僧人给的一枚钱币瞅啊瞅，好奇的眼睛，可能睁得比钱币本身还咕噜圆，“那他岂不是有很多钱、想买多少油炸豆腐就买多少？”

“差不多吧。”

“嗯，他肯定是一个非常厉害的人……”狐狸下了定论。正当僧人觉得应该纠正一下这个神秘的崇拜之情时，一转眼，才发现他们已然漫步至山脚下的人家。

村落里最显眼的是一列长长的队伍。“这是在做什么呢？”僧人向其中一位排队的村民打听道，而这时，小狐狸已经拿着他的铜钱冲向人群最前头头。那人答：“啊，大家伙儿今天也不知道咋回事，都有点馋油豆腐皮呢。”“是呀是呀。”周围人附和道。

另一头，“阔绰”归来的狐狸把钱币往案板上潇洒一拍，“老板，再给我来两份豆腐！”未等被插了队的张嘴抱怨，炸豆腐的老板一下子就把狐狸变的小孩拎了起来。但与早几个钟头的场景不同，此刻的老板欣喜之情溢于言表：“看！我的福星回来了。”

小狐狸歪着脑袋，言：“不赶我走了？”

其它村民更是疑惑，问：“这是怎么一回事呀？”

“嘿嘿，”生意爆火的老板高深莫测地笑了笑，他只顾得上在给狐狸端上整整一碟油炸豆腐供其大快朵颐期间，含糊其辞地解释道：“别看这个小孩长得不大点儿，本事可大着嘞。我建议你们啊，都好生哄着这位小神仙哦。”

盼了大半天的美食把狐狸的腮帮子塞满满，主观客观两方面因素都让伊万决定默认这一套说辞。“给你添麻烦了。”待到一天份存货的售罄，僧人终于得了空隙向那店主打声招呼。

“啊？哦，那个小朋友是与大师您同行的吧，幸会幸会。麻不麻烦这种话就不用说了啊！”尽管老板本人这样说道，僧人依旧再次向对方表达了谢意。

这时小狐狸跑哪儿去了呢？闹哄哄的人群还未散去，被围在最中心的不是他还能是谁！口袋啊、手腕啊，都被村民们拿来的各式小玩意儿塞满了。礼物当然不是白拿的，小朋友没有忘记对他的“大恩人们”一一祝福回去。“这小嘴可真甜。”一位被祝了姻缘的姑娘（“像你这般美貌的小姐姐，你中意的人啊，肯定会用一辈子来疼爱你的”），捂着脸吃吃地笑了。

狐仙其实并没有忘掉与他同行的伙伴。“那个谁、喂——！！”呼喊的话语滚至舌尖，伊万才意识到自己忘了问僧人的名字，只得向远端的身影拼命挥舞手臂。好在村民们都非常乐意为狐仙闪出一条路径。

“你看！”狐狸携着供奉给他的种种“珍宝”，一路小跑地来到僧人跟前展示。整个人得意且求夸奖的样子，就差把尾巴也放出来，摇上一摇。

僧人摸摸他头说：“不错。”淡定的神情，令伊万觉得自己向僧人证明了“没有钱也能换来许多东西”一事，似乎是他单方面乐在其中的一场较量。

这样我都要没有成就感了嘛……小孩又想了个法子，言：“天色不早了，你就甭费工夫再去找借宿的人家啦。跟我一块儿吧，要知道这村子里的人啊，一个个的，全部愿意邀请我去他们家里坐坐呢。”

僧人点点头。“谢谢。”话音刚落，狐狸便毫不客气地窜上了僧人怀里，那意思好比在讲：累了累了，既然沾了我的光，就得好生伺候着我哦。马克确实不介意给今天刚刚认识的一只狐当会儿代步工具，不过……

“你不怕我的刀吗？”他压低声，用只他们一人一狐的音量问。

“嗯？”被抱着的小狐狸确实能感受到僧人腰间挂着武器。但这又有什么干系呢？

“我的刀，斩过不下百千妖魔。”僧人言。他很清楚自己身上带着的血腥味儿逃不过狐仙的鼻子。而这种气息往往是令神灵感到震慑的，至少也是生厌的。

“那我是妖魔吗？”

“……不是。”

“对吧！所以有什么可怕的，你尽管来。”伊万伸手掐了掐僧人耳朵，作为问出这种无关紧要问题的小小惩罚。

从一开始相遇，狐仙嗅出的便是一股让他觉得安心、可靠的味道。

  


“您家小孩真可爱呀。”虽然听不清他们讨论的事情，但一大一小之间的互动却被旁边的婆婆看在眼里，不禁感慨。

“谢谢！”狐狸答得格外骄傲。

两人最终决定在这位婆婆家叨扰一晚。用过餐食，他们被安排在客房处休息。僧人见没了旁人，这才开口道：“我想她可能以为，你，是我的小孩了。”

“怎么可能？！”小狐狸表示不解，“你是人类，顶多也就百来岁数；而我的年龄，可是与这一方山川等同啊！”  


僧人闻言笑笑，双手在身前照着狐狸的轮廓比划了一下：“大概是因为……你就这么不大点儿吧。”

“现在这样呢？”狐狸的声调突然低沉，当然，更显著的变化在于他一瞬间长成了成年男子的形态。他用掌心抵着僧人的胸膛，把后者压制于畳上，问：“你叫什么来着？”

“马克。”

“好的马克，我想你现在认识到了，挑战我的威名绝对是一种愚蠢的行为。本狐仙可是不好惹的。”

但却是好哄的。僧人心想。这次狐狸转化形态又忘记把尾巴藏起来，他便顺着对方软毛走向的轻柔撸动着，不出一会儿工夫，狐狸变舒服地眯起眼睛，嗓子里发出呼噜呼噜的低鸣。

“原谅你了。”伊万干脆回归原型，变作金色的一小团窝在对方身上。他将自己整个肚皮的皮毛都大方地置于马克宽厚的手掌下，享受其细致的服务。

真是阴晴不定啊，跟小孩子一个样。僧人忍不住心想。更准确地来说，这应该就是自然天性？就像日月轮转，自有规律，从不为试图挽留它们的人停歇半刻。这只狐狸同样无比忠于自己的法则——纯粹的欲求，才不顾他所掠夺的与施舍的，正不正确，合不合适。

僧人见过为了一己私欲的神明，最终走向怎样凄惨的穷途末路——不如说，“穷途末路”之所以叫“穷途末路”，就是因为我自己为它斩掉未来的。他在心里补充道。狐狸暂且没有余裕察觉到僧人再开口时带上的遗憾之情，被挠得舒服的他光听见马克问他，接下来要做什么。

也没什么要做的啊？伊万想了想。如果人类愿意多多供奉我喜欢的东西，嘿嘿，那我就每天都能吃到油炸豆腐啦！

  


云游僧人认为自己有必要在此处多停留些时日。

具体而言，他也并非待在一直村里诵经打坐，而是以此地为中心，拜访四方的人家，弘扬佛法。与此同时，狐仙的名声越来越响亮了。每天，都有无数验证了神明祝福的人前往狐狸的居所还愿，更有无数怀揣愿望与礼物的人，千里迢迢赶过来，只求与狐狸见上一面。僧人觉得自己每次归来，众人为狐仙修筑的楼宇似乎总会又高耸几分，祭坛也越来越气派了。

不过马克始终是伊万最乐意面见的来宾。狐仙把自己亲手沏的茶端给同他面对面坐下的男人，兴高采烈地叫他尝尝自己新学的手艺。僧人点点头表示赞许，这让狐狸的尾巴在空中欢快地挥舞起来——事到如今，伊万已然完全不必掩饰自己的真身，甚至可以说，这样的异态更加有益于众人对他法力的信服。

“你有没有希望我帮你实现的愿望啊？”心情上佳的狐狸问马克。僧人放下茶杯，摇摇头，道：“我曾立下宏愿，铲除世上之妖魔，救济天下之众生。践行此愿，亦是对我自身的修行，所以说……多谢你的好意了，伊万。”

“我看我这儿门前向来熙熙攘攘，人多，不如你就专心留在这里讲经说法吧，如何？”狐狸又建言道。

僧人的眉头微微皱起，“我看不合适。来你这儿的人，大多有所求于你。若我同在这里传授佛法，想必他们会以为，皈依我佛能保佑他们五谷丰登、财源滚滚。我更希望他们拿出的是真心，真心向善。”

他的愿望很厉害，他说的话似乎也蛮在理。狐狸静静地盯着他。

良久，狐狸才说话：“所以，如果他们不够真诚、不够‘善’，你就不度他们了？”

僧人顿觉被点醒。

“不，不，你说得对，如果那样要求……反倒是我在有所求了。”他慨叹道，“教化众生，只应该发自于爱。”

“爱？”狐狸觉得这个词有一种神秘的力量。

“在我看来这是一种非常博大、非常包容的感情，是一种很柔软的牵绊。不知何起，不求所得，不问因果”

“那你爱我吗？”

“是的，我爱你。”僧人无比正式地说，“我爱这世间万物。”

“那我觉得，我也爱你，马克。”狐狸捧着脸庞陷入思索，“但我也好想好想让你留下来陪我啊，这该怎么办呢？”

“没问题。对普通人来讲，爱往往是伴随着欲的。”僧人眼里尽是温和的笑意，“你毫无疑问地爱着我，伊万，像人类一样。如果这是你所期许的，那我很乐意留在这里。”

  


又过了些时日，更多的人被狐仙之灵验吸引过来。

今天的庭院内显得格外嘈杂。

“不公平！”一农户嚷嚷道，“大家给我评评理吧。我向狐仙大人供奉了百石稻谷，但那隔壁二郎家，区区拿出十石米，竟然庄稼长得跟我家地里一般好。”

“是有点问题”、“狐仙大人祝大家丰收的善心是好的”、“哎呀这么一说我想起那谁也吝啬地很，结果狐仙大人也照常祝福他了呢”……议论声渐起。传到最里头的伊万处时，就变成讨要个标准的论调了。

“这个……我觉得只要发自本心……”狐狸想起僧人平时讲述的经文。目光一扫座下，众人似乎并不怎么领情。他竖起的双耳听力极好，细细碎碎的言语悉数钻入大脑，诸如：

“若是狐仙大人这么说，那我下次也少拿点东西好了。”

“可惜了原来捐赠那么多钱财，怎么能这样！”

“当然是供奉地愈多，得到的才可以越多嘛。看来我们得劝劝狐仙大人。”

“停一停，大家停一停！”狐狸站起来，高声向大家宣布道，“让我认真想想要不要立规矩、以及怎么立规矩，好吧？大家今天暂且回去吧。”说完，他便施了法术将居所的大门一闭，躲在议论声传不到的后面去了。

他将苦恼讲与从山间归来的马克听。“假设你从一开始便未曾因为一点点恩惠使用神通，就不会有今天这样的事了。”僧人言，“话说回来，如果人们减少了对你的供奉，你会失落吗？”

“会呀。”伊万的耳朵软塌塌地垂在脑袋上，整只狐则懒踏踏地窝在席子上，不肯起来，“那样好吃的就少了，我不要啊呜呜。”

僧人叹了口气。

“贪念会滋生妖魔。”他断言道。

由于狐狸始终没有纠结出一个施以何等祝福的法子，神社便接连关闭了几日。四面八方赶来的人因此越积越多，情绪也愈发焦躁起来——

怎么办？我们不会把狐仙大人惹恼了吧……

万一他再也不肯护佑我们……

“狐仙大人！”“狐仙大人！”终于有人站了出来，带头敲起狐仙居所的大门，“我们把之前那个胆敢质疑您的家伙捆过来了，您想怎么惩罚他就怎么惩罚他，求求您千万不要抛弃我们啊！”

蹲在琉璃屋顶的狐狸悄悄向下扫了眼，立马飞快的跳回自己的内室。“太可怕了。”它才不会觉得打断僧人的打坐有什么问题，“嗖”地一下子钻进马克怀里，求安慰道，“那些人竟然带了个被揍得鼻青脸肿的家伙过来！哎呀呀，你说，我又不是吃人的，他们把烂摊子丢给我做什么呀？”

刚刚从冥想中神游归来的僧人眼睛睁开一条缝：“所以你准备开门迎接他们了？”

“呜……再说吧。”狐狸把自己缩成一团。

然而他这一不出面，可恰恰纵容了外头的流言蜚语：狐仙大人觉得咱们的诚意不够，必须把所有当时起异议的人都给揪出来！也不知道究竟是有心之人借机报复，还是无心之人心中惊惶，宁肯错杀一千不敢放过一个。  


“这根本不是我想要的啊！他们自顾自做了的事情，与我何干！”

“可是，再这样下去就不可收拾了。”僧人告诫在屋子里暴躁地走来走去的伊万。后者猛一回头，瞅向跟他说话的人，一时间委屈也不是，震怒也不是。“那你教教我，好不好？你可是我认识的天底下最厉害的人了！”他恳求着马克，称赞的话语中似乎亦带有几分揶揄。  


“好吧。”僧人起身，径直走了出去，把伊万都看傻了。

狐狸眨巴眨巴眼睛，完全没料到对方答应得这么干脆。

直至后来他再回想，才发现：尽管他的神通可以实现无数凡人关于富足的期许，但伊万自己的愿望，从来，都有被僧人好好地守护着。

  


那一夜，无人打扰的狐狸睡得很踏实。

叮当，叮当，似乎是雨水掉落在瓦片上发出的脆响。

僧人总是比狐仙早醒的，今日也不例外。“早上好……唉？”拉开障子，伊万瞬间被惊得说不出话来。庭院里那些精心栽培的花草树木、那些巧夺天工的雕刻摆设，一夜之间全部变得破烂不堪。血水溶于雨滴聚成的水洼，只余下浅浅的红晕，浓厚的腥臭味却远未散去。

毫无疑问，这里经历了一场大战。

“凡人有求于你，妖鬼同样觊觎你的修为——当然，他们只知掠夺、取食，才不会毕恭毕敬地来拜你的。”

“然后呢？”

“我超度了他们。”

“那些人类……”

“你放心，没有事。”

狐狸双腿一软，瘫坐在走廊上，声音颤抖：“那你呢？我……我没有连累你受伤吧？”

僧人摇摇头。“我都没把你吵醒，说明我这次做得不错。”他见雨水冲刷干净了刀刃上的血迹，便将它重新收入鞘中，“看，这其实是一把御赐的宝刀，因为我的功绩，曾让天皇都赞叹——说这个没有吹嘘的意思，只是想告诉你，安心吧，这种程度我还应付得来。”

他侧目看向伊万，只见对方的神情依旧愧疚且紧张。僧人叹了一口气，难得的，主动把狐狸揽入自己温暖的怀抱中。

  


那一天，从神社大门走出来的僧人告诉大家：在日落之前，带上所有值钱的家当到山下去，明早，狐仙会对你们的情况作出最公平的评定。然而次日，所有人左等右等，始终没有等来狐仙或是僧人其中哪怕一个的身影。

他们再回到山上，见到的只有一座空荡荡的、几乎毁尽的废墟。

从此，他们谁都再也没见到那只生着金色皮毛的狐狸。那些被祝福的村民，种在地里的庄稼依旧年年丰收，只是偶尔会有一角角被野兽采食过的痕迹。他们把油炸豆腐放在田埂上，然而食物会神不知鬼不觉地被叼走，狐仙大人仍然没有归来。

唉。买豆皮的老板叹着气。那小神仙明明最喜欢吃这个了。

事实上狐仙一直没有走，他只是和僧人居住在神隐之结界中，修习佛理与武艺。

“你完全可以出师了。”终有一天，僧人向狐狸告别道。伊万知道自己留不住他，更不该留他——再怎么说，也是因为教导他如何保护自己、不堕入妖魔之道，而牵绊了马克普度众生、完成大业的步伐。

“让我与你一起云游四方吧。”

你想啊，此后半生，我能护你一路福星高照；

你的钵多罗将永远充盈；

如果咱们在野外啊，你往树下一坐，我就坐你怀里，这样我们俩都能暖烘烘的；

当你走不动的时候，我就拖着你回到这稻荷山地界，疗养身体——

“但我现在的法力可能还是、还是……”无法逆转你的逝去。

僧人摸了摸他的脑袋，表示，你做的足够好了，伊万。狐狸却还是焦急得想哭出来。

人的一生很短。

“来世，你一定要来找我啊！我可就在这儿！”他握住马克饱经风霜的手掌，哭喊着。没有回应。

狐狸抹掉眼泪定睛一看，发现僧人已经圆寂了。

自此，狐狸守着稻荷山，一住就是百来年。

等啊等，他见过来来往往的许多人，却总也不是他想要的那一个——

哼，本狐仙大人不记小人过，如果你不来找我，那我就去找你吧！

某天，伊万就这样拿定了主意。

他打算去京城。那个听起来好像挺厉害的天皇，说不定能帮到自己呢。

  


-TBC-

  


———————————

其实放在文前的问题有那么一点点误导向啦。应该这么问才对：

《降临》与《降魔》，究竟哪个是真，哪个是假呢？  



End file.
